Naruto Cruz Sparda, the shadow fox
by GaaNaru Lurver
Summary: There is more to Naruto than just his heritage. There is a darkness that while quake the whole world around him. Even Shinigami-sama will be surprised by his power. Warning: Yaoi. *May go under some re-editing*
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Sparda Cruz, the shadow fox**_

Disclaimer: Gaanaru lurver no own naru-chan, gaa-chan, sasu-teme or any of mashimoto (sp?) characters.

Summary: There is more to naruto than meets the eye and soon the whole world shall quake at his name…first fanfic lots of reviews please!

A/N at bottom of the story

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"AAAAHHHH!" were the scream of dying shinobi and citizens. The Kyuubi broke through the front gate and attacked anything in its way. Hold it back until the Hokage gets here we must not let it through. Meanwhile the birth of Minato's son commenced, upon Gamabunta the fourth reached the window of his wife and infant son. Instead of the intended picture in his mind he found his wife not in the room, but found Sarutobi.

"Where is my wife and son, Sarutobi?" questioned Minato.

"Your son is in my arms, but your wife… I'm sorry Minato she died during child birth" Sarutobi said saddened.

In his eyes you could see a deep pain that couldn't be extinguished by anything but the love of another but what he was planning he would never be able to fulfill his dream.

"Thank you Sarutobi, now help me put this seal upon Naruto "said Minato

"Who?" Sarutobi asked with a confused look written on his face.

"That is the name I have given my son, the soon hero of Kohonagakure"

"Ahh, a fine name for our hero to be" awed the old man.

As they drew the seal upon the newborn infant, something ancient and old was plotting to have the greatest massacre its wicked mind could create.

The fourth finally finished the seal and rode upon Gamabunta who ran as fast as his legs could take him while minato was breezing through the hand seals at amazing inhuman seals.

When they finally got to the clearing what they saw was devastating, the dead laid burned and in ashes while on their faces the shape of a silent scream and tear.

_'I must hurry before there are anymore causalities in the village, I must save the rest as fast as I can' _thought Minato

As minato was about to finish the seal the Kyuubi noticed what he was doing and charged at the frog and man, planning to kill them.

Gamabunta saw his intention and dodged his attack just in time, as Minato finished the seal summoning Gedo Mazo the shinigami of death. The fourth sealed the Kyuubi in the child saving the village but at the risk of his life. That day is the saddest and most hateful day, the death of the fourth and the birth of the demon child.

What they don't know is that child would grow up to be the most feared man on the planet.

_**Several years later**_

In the village of konohagakure everything seems so peaceful, that's until you actually live there for more than a year. There you would find idiotic people that will harm their supposed hero because of false fears and not believing in their so called "greatest hokage".

You may be asking who this is well it's our favorite blond Uzumaki Naruto and it seems the poor blond is yet again subjected to a mob of idiotic villagers and shinobi.

"Kill the demon!"

"Fucker you killed my wife and son!"

"Let's finish what the yondaime (sp?) started!"

Foolish, misguided scum of the goddess of the earth, let's check on naruto to see what he says on this matter.

"What did I ever do to you? "he said" I'm merely a child I can do any harm towards you adults."

Now against popular belief naruto was beyond an intelligent child he could hold his own against a grown Nara member and win in tactical strategies as in shoji. Yet alas he hides his intelligence because of the results he always gets.

"See the demon is taking control no child of seven years should be able to hold such knowledge to string together words (A/N: why did I have to make him sound smart) not even my youngest son can and he's and uchiha"shouted the arrogant bastard fugaku (A/N: aww...that's why)

Yells of "Yeah he's too smart" and "Let's disposes this trash "were thrown around the mob.

As they began their beating upon the blond with pitchforks,knives,machetes,kunai and shuriken only one thing was going through young naruto's mind '_Why' _he cried _'Why when I have done nothing to them'_ after those final thoughts naruto fell into sweet cravess of his mind.

**In naruto's mindscape**

When naruto awoke he noticed he was in a sewear_'Not really suprising they would throw down here' _naruto thoght bitterly.

As he walked he noticed a ominus arua seeing as that was the only thing curosity got the better of him and he followed even though his instintics were telling him to run like hell and not look back he just went forward (instintics:-face palm- drags down face…you dumbass..). When he found the end of the tunnel he was in, he came upon a chamber that had a cage with a piece of paper with the kanji"seal".

When he got closer he saw two red, glowing slitted eyes straring back at him, surprisingly for a small child instead of feeling fear he whispered"…pretty.."All of a sudden he heard shuffling in the cage that is when he came face to face with kyuubi no kitsune, the king of hell.

**"Well if it isn't my vessel come to see your jailer i presume"boomed the nine tailed fox**

"Aww so your the reason everyone calls me demon, I had a hunch since you attacked on my birthday but every time I tried to get it comfirmed I was denied the information to my theory true."said naruto

"**Hmm so your not as dumb as to play yourself to be around everyone"questioned kyuubi**

"Of course not, if I really as idiotic as i made them believe do you think i would have lived this long and not get the right amount of beatings the villagers set out for me"quired naruto

**"You do have a point there kit, anyway I must ask you not to act like a idoit anymore because from now on you don't have to worry about your safety."said kyuubi**

"And why is that"naruto asked

**"From now you'll be trained to be my heir and i will unlock the other seinent that is sealed within you."said kyuubi**. Naruto looked at him(A/N:yes kyuubi male he is one of the canindates for the male harem that naruto might likely have) and asked "What other tenant do I have, the only one I know of is you.

**"Well kit have a seat because what I'm about to tell you is really serious because first I'm going to tell you why I attacked the village in the first place."**came the serious reply of the fox

**"Your father is the yondaime, he and were good friends he used to come and visit every once in a while to see how I was doing and to tell the truth i quickly fell in love with.I would Have taken him for my mate if it was wasn't for your mother, i don't hate her but I envy what I could i have. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki from the whirpool clan,but the clan was a broken half from the uchiha, they were the ones that weren't arrogant and wanted nothing to do with them and the others ways so the I found out your mother gave birth I was going to beg to be in your live because any child of minato would be wonderful to know.I was getting ready to leave whan a man with the scent of snake attacked me, he put me under an illusion or genjutsu, now the one who did this had red swirling eyes the lead me to konoha and made was one of the most regetted days of my lifeto attack the one love and then lose him to make his child miserable in the end"**at the end of this kyuubi began to weep.

"...Kyuubi"came the soft whisper from naruto as he walked towards the cage and went trought the bars to caress kyuubi nose"It wasn't your fault, you had no control over whao happened to you. If what didn't happen we wouldn't have met and you would have been saddened to see your loved with another and if my father can't see this reasoning then he's an arrogant stop crying it makes me sad as well"

Kyuubi looked in the childs eyes and saw understanding,compassion for one that was also in pain.

**"I apologize, as i was saying that is how we came into this onto your other tenant it is from you great ancestors that were vampires they had met with a demon named was under rule of prince mundus that wanted to take over the human lands but sparda betrayed him and sealed away the hell gates that would have brought millions of demons from the deepest depths of hell sacrificed most of his power but had enough to live a couple more thousands of years to birth more he met Miya**(A/N: no own blood + name) **after such they got to know each other and along came your three great-great grandfathers dante,nero and what you gained from your great-great-great-great grandmother was a vampric side if not merged with the other half your soul would be tore aprt from having more than one soul that is not some how sealed. So your father sealed away, if you think your smart now just wait when I'm done unsealing..oh and by the way you'll be turned to a hanyou because the seal is suppose to pull my youki slowly but since you didn't have much food to survive on it's been taken from my pool to keep you alive.**

"...Wow, thats alot to take but thank you any way kyuubi for helping with everything."said naruto

**"No problem kit anything for you now go to sleep this will take a while"**

"Kay night kyuu." murmured naruto as he drefted of to sleep"_**'Maybe I have warned him that it was going to hurt like a bitch'**_shrugs shoulders_**'To late now, so lets get started'**_

A/N:Well I'm going to be such a bitch and end it right here all readers thank you and pretend to be suspenseful for the next chapter

_Harem canindate _

gaara

kiba

neji

sai

shikamaru

(young) jiraya

kakashi

iruka

shino

kankuro

yamato

asuma

haku

zabuza

If your wondering why sasu-chan isn't on here it's because his mother was a uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

Gaanaru: Im so sorry I haven't updated so long like I said it's my first fanfiction and I want it to be as grammatically, spelling correct.

Naruto: Just start the fucking fanfiction no one cares as long as they get the story

Gaanaru: Shit naru-chan your 7 act like one...wait I made you mature...shit

Naruto: Idiot

Gaanaru: Anyway on with the story me no own naruto if so then it would be a GAANARU... :3 and naruto wouldn't be so ADHD

Summary: There is more to naruto than meets the eye and soon the whole shall quake at his name...first fanfiction lots of reviews

A/N: at the bottom

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

Chapter 2: Some drastic changes

Naruto awoke to feeling sore...really sore...ok he felt like shit. He noticed that everything was white...yes white walls, white closet, white sheet, wait...is that a white cat now I'm just hallucinating now_' Shit I'm sore like a muthafucker, OI! kyuu-kun why the hell didn't you tell me it was going to hurt like a bitch'_ naruto hollered 

"**Well shit, hehe sorry about that meant to tell you but you got pulled out to early for me to tell you"**

'_Or you just magically forgot'_

'_**Damn really thought he wouldn't notice the slip up'**_

"**Kay naru-chan I have good news and bad news which one do you want first"**

'_Give me the bad news my whole life has been bad news so far a little more won't hurt 'said the blond (or we think)_

"**Well bad news your dead I mean like vampire dead ,now before you get on why I'm still here is because we've merged so much that you were technically half-demon so when your vamp soul and regular soul merged it kinda turned you into a demon fox/vampire hybrid. Why this is bad because a new born kits a birthed with a raging bloodlust, the same thing goes with newborn vampires without their masters to guide them they go rouge and kill whatever the hell they want. Also fox demons have to always get a taste of human flesh to sustain that once occurring human flesh craving"**

'_..JESUS TITY FUCKING CHRIST (any really religious people I mean no disrespect)...YOU MEAN TO TELL ME IF DON'T GET BLOOD AND HUMAN FLESH I'M GOINGTO GO FREAKING APE-SHIT ON THE NEXT PERSON I SEE..That's really fucked up…continue'___

"**Well the good news is I can suppress these urges till you can get away for a while and find unexpected prey, but Warn you the longer you wait the larger the urge and makes you more susceptible to become insane and rouge.**

'_Okay that's kinda good, so when the oajiji comes I'll cuss his ass out for leaving me out and all that should be mine and warning me what might happen...speaking of him'_

Just as he said the sandaime (sp?)came in looking rather down cast. When he looked up he stumbled out a quick "Sorry wrong room "and was about to make his way to the front to ask for the room number again when he heard a very familiar and welcoming voice saying

"And where are you going oajiji ,you weren't coming to visit me or something "naruto said in a calm voice that kinda unhinged sarutobi a bit(in my fanfiction hokage-sama will not just be thinking that naruto needs to stay because of minato and or if he had any bloodlines ,if you want give ideas and I'll see if a bloodline I could ingrate into the story, he'll be thinking about naruto and the good of the village like he supposed to)coming from the usually loud and obnoxious blond.

"Naruto is that really you what happen to you, you look complete different at first glance I didn't even know that it was even you" said an astonished sarutobi. Well yeah the use to be 4'5 blond hair seven year old now was replaced with a 5'5, lilthe body, and tan skinned with sun-kissed hair that reached the back of his thighs that could only be presumed that had red and black streaks crossing against his head. With far less baby fat and higher cheek bones made the child look like royalty.

"Well I figured that out when you were about to leave, anyway hokage-sama why I haven't you told me my father was the one who sealed the kyuubi into me and my mother that was kushina uzumaki aka uchiha that had vampire roots that could've potentially endanger me further than what my regular life has been"quired a unnervingly calm blond (the madder he gets the calmer he gets)

"…N...Naruto who told these things you weren't suppose to know until you were old enough to protect yourself when you became a ninja"

"Hokage-sama you know sure hell well that I probably wouldn't be alive if wasn't for kyuubi in the first place. I have been beaten so many times I no longer feel pain only pretending lessen the beatings(reverse psychology) you could've stopped them but you completely ignored them(1)thinking that the demon that destroyed your village was finally getting what he deserved, my father would be ashamed"

"N...NO Naruto you have it all wrong I didn't see all of them I didn't even know about them the AMBU guards I assigned you should've taken care of the them and given me weekly reports on your well being. They all came back saying you were fine and all your medical files I never got so I never knew..please forgive me...please forgive this old fool" sarutobi said with a few tears falling from his eyes

'_Kyuu-kun is he lying I can't really trust anyone but you and those that really know me'_

"**Awww that was rather mushy and cute but no he isn't lying he's telling the utmost truth, throughout the whole conversation if he's telling you a lie I'll tell you m'kay"**

'_Kay thanks kyuu'_

"Now hokage-sama while I may have understand the reason for not telling the village as then everyone would be fighting to get me into their clans and I would be treated as a heir not a person but you know how much mental torture wondering every god damn fucking day wondering did my own parents leave me because they couldn't keep me? wouldn't keep me? Or were they like all the other swine fucking pieces of shit that call me a you didn't know because you blindly put your whole damn faith in the worthless village .Now guess what they got their demon because I'm now the first vampire/kitsune hybrid meaning if I don't find blood and human flesh there's going to be some serious shit hitting the fan. Listen just send a jounin along with on a long term mission and I'll be back in 6 years. I'll be training to control my powers and bloodlust, by the way you tell that damn council of yours that I'll be leaving then spring on them who my parents are so when I come back they can't try force me into a clan because I'll already the last of my clan and will accept the CRA because of my genes but the difference ...well I'll tell you when I come back m'kay.

'_Holy shit what has this fucking village do this young boy... this is making like my role as hokage less, first the fucking paperwork(bane of all kages) then the bitchy harpies lastly the ignorant damn villagers_

"Okay naru-chan I'll comply to those conditions, do you have any ninjas' in mind" questioned sarutobi

"**Kit ask for itachi uchiha he's your cousin since he is a relative, when he comes tell him to active his sharigan (sp?) and I'll talk to him then"**

'_Kay kyuu-kun'_

"Yes can I request itachi uchiha "

"Kay naru-chan I'll summon him when will you be leaving"

"Tonight"

"Alright then" then he shushin out so he could summon the uchiha and explain to him the mission

'_Well kyuu-kun where will we be going for my training'_

"**We'll be going to Makai aka the demon plane, there I can come out the seal easily and get your teachers"**

'_Kay well I'm going to get some more sleep'_

"**Alright night naru-chan"**

Night the same day

We find naruto standing the front gates waiting for itachi, when he was getting tired of waiting for an hour he was about to leave when he saw itachi coming towards him.

"Ahh your naruto so you're who I'll be accompanying"

"Yes itachi-san, so shall we be going now. I need to find a nearby village for certain materials"

"Alright then shall we be on our way"

That being said they went on their way. For when they come back the village will be in one hell of a fucking surprise.

_(1):He has a crystal ball that could see the whole village, why he didn't see the beatings is because whenever they were planning a beating they would send a naru-chan hater to take him away from the ball to beat him _(poor naru-chan TT^TT)

Gaanaru: YATTA I FINISH! :P

Naru: Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch

Gaanaru: Aww why thank you naru-chan you have such a way with words

Naru: You really are a dumbass

Gaanaru: Yep! :D

Naru:-_- -sweatdrop- ..okay..

Gaanaru: Well anyway REVIEW PLEASE AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOMED :3

_Harem candidate _

gaara

kiba

neji

sai

shikamaru

(young) jiraya

kakashi

iruka

shino

kankuro

yamato

asuma

haku

zabuza

If you're wondering why sasu-chan isn't on here it's because his mother was a uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

Okie dokie everyone I just got my beloved beta-reader and she read my chappies and even though she didn't say it my story kinda is on the sucky side so if you could wait bout three-four weeks for better chappies and I'll also give chappies3 and 4 I would most appreciate it :3 JA NE


End file.
